First Impressions
by TheHappiestGirlOnEarth
Summary: First impressions, aren't always right, right? Peter/OC
1. Train Station

I'm not at all fluttered with boastful men, my best friends are all fancied by men of those kind, they say it's 'cute'. Nonetheless I am not fond of them. I don't find arrogant men interesting at all. Oh, look here's Lily.

"Hi Marie, oh you wouldn't believe who just bumped me today!" I rolled my eyes at her, here we go again. Perhaps she is one of the reasons why I won't ever like Peter Pevensie, she praises him like some kind of King-god even.

"Have I mentioned he has hair like gold?" Lily started blabbing on and on about Peter, it's kind of irritating already. "He had another fight today. Although his little brother Edwand, I think… Helped him a bit. Peter's just soo… sooo"

"And you like men who _loves_ to fight? Plus with such a boastful personality to top it off?" I asked her, sorry but I couldn't help it. How many times do I have to tell her I don't like talking about men like those.

"Well, then what do you _prefer_? Men like that guy that keeps on _bothering_ one of my classmates?- poor Susan" Lily pointed over to a newspaper stand, I saw Susan, she was getting pissed off already. "_Or_ men like Peter who women like me chase after? "

"_Neither_."

"Oh, come on! Peter's not half bad! Every girl dreams about being fancied by some guy " I'll put an end to this idiotic talk already.

"We're gonna be left behind by the train if we don't hurry up." Yes, that's definitely the way to end this talk.

"You're such a wet blanket!" I heard Lily cry after me, I may be a wet blanket, but at least I don't fawn over men who barely knows I exist.

"Geez, Marie. If you don't change your attitude, for sure you'll be an old spinster. Never to have a husband and never to have beautiful children." Lily teased me. I've thought about it already, women marry young about 17 to 19. And if you don't marry by 20, hence: you'll be branded as old. 20? Already married and bearing children? Blahh, for me that is still extremely young.

"And you want to marry already?" I asked her, I already know her answer.

"Yes, I'm already 17. And speaking of ages, you're turning 17 too! Advance happy birthday!" Lily greeted me.

"Thank you Lily" I smiled at her. "Although I'll be dreading that day already."

"Why? 17 is the start of men asking your father for your hand! Oh, that'll be romantic! You being there, to tell your father if you like him or not…" Lily kept on going and going until we've reached the platform. I grabbed my bag and reached for my book, Five children and It. Seems interesting for me. I analyzed the front cover of my book; it was given by my mother for my seventeenth birthday. Although a baby brother or sister would have been better. Growing up alone for 16, almost 17 years sibling-less isn't really what I would call _fun._

"Oh my God, Marie. You'll never believe who's seating at the bench beside us!" Lily whispered, _who is it now?_

"Who?" I whispered back at her.

"_Peter_"

Damn.

"As in _Pevensie_?" I asked her, if we are seating next to _him_, for sure Lily would make me do something stupid, like make friends with him or some

sort! "No! What ever you are thinking, no! I absolutely won't do anything you ask of me! Wrong number. Sorry Lily, you are definitely barking at the wrong tree!" I almost yelled at her.

"But, you promised me!" Uh-oh.

"When? I don't remember granting you any promise of any sort."

"Remember? When I turned 13. You forgot to greet me, until a day later! I was so upset and you told me you _will_ make up for it. You promised me, you said you'll do _anything_, anytime that I want you to do. _And_ this is it. I want you to be friends with Peter and introduce me to him."

"I don't think I'm the type of girl he'll want to be friends with," I told her, more like_ 'he's not the type of boys I'd like to make friends with'_

"Oh, don't be silly! You're pretty, long black hair and black eyes, it's classic! Please! For all the things we've been through, please? Just go talk to him for me! You know me I get a little shy… Please? For all the things we've been through together?" Lily's getting delusional. But if I don't talk to him, for sure she'll get disappointed with me…

"Only if you accompany me."

"I will! As long as you do all the talking and introducing!" Lily's like a business man sometimes. I hate it.

"Great, now let's go over to them." I said Lily immediately grabbed my arm and made her way through the Pevensies pulling me with her. When she stopped all eyes, were on me, including Lily-that little traitor.

"May I help you?" Susan asked me, her voice immediately intimidated me. I could only stare.

"If you don't need anything, mind leaving already?" This time the voice didn't come from Susan but from a boy nearly or possible older than I am. He had hair like gold. This must be _him_. Peter. Peter Pevensie. Just from the tone of his voice, I can say all my speculations are right. I don't like him. He's nothing more than an arrogant, boastful boy. But before I can open my mouth to say something there were strong winds blowing through us, and I felt somebody grab both my hands and I heard Peter yell, "hold hands". Then that's when I got knocked out.


	2. Narnia

Chapter 2

* * *

Where am I? I looked up. It was dark. I suddenly felt a sharp pain run through my head. I touched it, trying to stop the throbbing pain in my head. Where the hell am I? What's this I'm touching? Some kind of beads? I looked up unto my left hand and I saw sand in it..

"Lily?" I looked around me. I was in a cave. "LILY?" I tried to yell louder. I stood up and looked around me, trying to see if anything would signal me that Lily or anybody is here. I tried to look and walk forward, analyzing everything.

"Who's Lily?" I heard a voice.

"Who are you?" I snapped back. I wouldn't want to be friendly, who knows who that voice may belong to? I was trained by my mother never to talk to strangers.

"I asked you first."

"Oh, stop it will you Peter?" I heard another voice, "Hullo, I'm Susan. You must be the girl earlier."

"The girl earlier?" I asked the voice.

"The girl in the train station" The voice replied. _Oh God, how embarassing_? Where's Lily when I need her?

"Yes, I'm the girl earlier." I instantly replied, I could feel my face turn red at the moment, thank goodness it was dark. I heard a near voice, the voice earlier that asked me who Lily was, ask me for my name.

"I'm Marie Swan. My friend Lily, she was in Susan's class." I tried to be more calm

"Lily? _That_ girl." Susan said, there was a certain tone on her voice, it was like implying on something.

"Shut up, Su" I heard Peter snap. Talk about tempers.

"Where are we?" I asked. I'm scared. I have night blindness, and being in this place creeps me out. I tried to feel my legs. "Is there anyway we can get out? Why can't I feel the ground?"

"Don't move a lot, will you? And stop kicking, you're hitting my face" I heard Peter growl under his breath. True, I've kind off tried kicking on something to feel my legs… He deserved it, if you ask me! For just the short moment we've become 'acquainted', he had been a jerk to me. Mum's going to kill me if she found out I was kicking somebody on the face.

"Peter's carrying you, since you got knocked out." I heard another voice, different from Susan's. "I'm Lucy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Can I get on my feet now?" I tried to get down, maybe I can hold unto Susan's or Lucy's hand while walking, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of a guy carrying me. I didn't hear any reply but I did feel the ground. Whooppeee.

"Thank you." I quickly said and I grabbed a hand to help me with my way. The hand I got was full of roughness and a bit of edge. Susan's maybe? I heard she was the champion in archery. Maybe that's the reason why she got all the roughness and calluses.

It was about a full five minutes before we were able to reach the entrance of that place I quickly felt the hand let go of mine. My eyes were still shut as I tried to get used to the sunlight my eyes are now receiving. I felt the cool breeze, hit my body. It was refreshing.

"It's a cave!" I heard Lucy call out.

"A cave? There's no cave in the train station." I was confused. I looked at where we've come from. I was dumbfounded. We did come from a cave! Maybe this guys hypnotize me or something..,

"You're no longer in the train station." Peter said, "You're in Narnia"

"Narnia? IS this some kind of joke?" I tried to laugh a bit. "Is Narnia even real?"

"Do you think we'll be joking about this sort of things?" I saw him roll his eyes at me. Maybe he wants me to believe Narnia _is_ real, I'll have him know I'm already 17 and I won't get fooled by those silly rubbish!

"Maybe dreaming… Yes, that's probably it." I told him, as I told myself. Just a few winks would make me awake. Wink wink wink. I saw him roll his eyes again at my latest actions.

"No, you're not dreaming. You're in Narnia." Peter said, there's now an edge to his voice.

"Where do you suppose we are now?" I heard the black-haired boy ask his siblings. I don't know his name though… Edwand maybe? I heard Lily mention his name was Edwand.

"Narnia. Where else?" Peter replied his brother like it was the most obvious thing in the world. What's this Narnia? My teacher certainly did not discuss any place in Europe that's named Narnia but for now since I _am_ dreaming I will make it the area of my dream for my imagination to grow. I will play along with what Peter is saying. But once I go to sleep and wake up I know I will be back to reality once more.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" I looked at where Edwand was looking. I did see some ruins. It seems to me that the place was once filled with beautiful buildings walls and perhaps some people living in it. This dream rocks! I'm so good at imagining that I was able to imagine really great ruins!

"Oh come on Edmund, let's look up at the ruins" I heard Lucy call Edwand, Edmund. I was wrong. How embarassing! Imagine if I called out to Edmund as Edwand? That would be a total disaster.

"Marie, Stay close with us." I heard Susan call after me; I suppose she noticed I began wandering off to my 'dreamland', "You might get lost."

"I'm coming" I replied. I wander what's behind this hill? Susan seems so gentle with everybody. Although she speaks with much authority. "Susan, where in Narnia are we?"

"We don't know yet." Edmund replied. He was waaaaaay friendlier compared to Peter. I took the opportunity to ask him more questions, "What creatures are living in Narnia?"

"A lot of creatures" I tried to look for some mystical creatures. Maybe those unicorns, deities, cracken and many more creatures I've read in my story books could be found here in Narnia! Now I'm positive, I'm really dreaming.

"Tress dance" I looked at Lucy. I looked at her like how I looked at my neighbor when she wanted me to give her a foot massage, "Believe me, they do. They would dance so gently, it was a wonderful cite to see. If we go to some woods, I'll be more than happy to show them to you"

"Thank you. But I don't see any forests around here." I looked around me. I could only see sand, the cave and some grass, no sign of forests and jungles.

"I assure you, we'll be able to reach a forest somewhere. Narnia is a very big place." Lucy smiled at me. I closed my mouth for a while. I think I had enough questions already. More answers might make my head explode. As we walked I could see the ruins more. I stopped for a while and sat on one of the ruined stones.

"Do you need to rest?" Peter asked me. _Isn't it obvious?_ "We've stopped for more than a dozen times."

"Yes, don't mind me. I'll catch up with you guys after my feet stops aching." I replied him; I think I heard him mumble 'suit yourself'._ Good riddance._ He was never friendly to me. Maybe I'm just being judgmental? But I won't ever understand why Lily would like a guy like him so much. Lily. I almost forgot about her. I wonder why she's not in my dream? Oh well, never mind. After I wake up I'll sure see Lily. I looked at the hill and saw some dots moving, I decided to move along already, and something sparkling caught my eye.

'_What's this?' _I picked up the object and it was a beautiful gold ring. I traced the embodied design with my fingertips. It felt like a masterpiece of a master artisan for some royalty. I tried to read what's inside but I heard Lucy yell for me already. I picked up my bag and placed the ring in the hidden pocket of my bag.

"Here, eat some biscuits" Lucy gave me some, "It's Danish. I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Lucy I've always liked Danish biscuits" I nibbled on my piece, I remembered my dad. After his business trips he would always give me Danish biscuits to eat and snack on, those were the good times.

"Where are we now?" I asked, I didn't care who would answer me. Maybe Lucy, perhaps Peter, or Edmund and maybe Susan will.

"We're at Cair." I heard Peter spoke. Cair? I think I like that name, "Cair Paravel."

"Oh." I managed to say, "Will we live here in Cair Paravel?"

"No, but we are going to get some things and move on." This time it was Susan who spoke. I looked around at the ruins.

"It seemed like a beautiful building"

"It's not a building. It was a castle" Peter stood up and pointed at the ruins, "There were walls there, a crystal glass roof, marble tables, everything was magnificent."

"How come you know all those things?" I raised my brow at him, he gave me a smile. His smile gave me an impression of somebody who knows a lot, grew in time. For a moment his smile made me forget what impression he gave me at the train station. He gave me a genuine smile.

"We were the one's that occupied the castle." I choked on my biscuit. "I know you wouldn't believe a word I say, but let me introduce myself properly." I cut him off.

"You were the what? Ambassador? The Prince or The King?" I tried to giggle a little.

"High King actually."

* * *

A/n: I know its not the right time to end the chapter but I'm already running out of ideas for this one. Please review, it's okay if you criticize my work. :D

And I want to thank:

_**Rose**_- for being the first reviewer. I made today's chapter longer. :D

_**Princess Emma of Narnia**_- thank you for your review. :D


	3. Things

It took a lot of my self-control to stop my self from laughing full out. Although some giggles escaped my lips. "You are a king?" I tried to stop my self from laughing again, "You can't even control your temper _and _attitude so how can you be a _king_? And rule a _country_. "

"I may look like eighteen" I tried to listen to him, trying to _control_ my laughs. "But I _ruled_ Narnia as _High_ King for _15_ vibrant years."

I snorted at his remarks. "That sums everything. I am having a _dream_" I laughed again.

"Marie, listen." Susan called my attention, "even though Peter…" Susan eyed Peter, "Acts as such…. We really did rule Narnia. And for the millionth time, you are _not_ _dreaming_"

"I'm not?" I tried to play my part again. "If I'm not, then I want to go home _now_." I edged my voice a bit. I'm starting to get tired and hungrier by the minute, Danish delights aren't doing me any good now.

I saw Peter sigh deeply. "Like it or not, you're stuck in Narnia. Do everybody a favor, and shut up about the dreaming non-sense. It's real. Everything's real. I became High King, we all ruled Narnia. So, if one more word comes out of you that you're dreaming, I swear to Aslan I'll."

"You'll what? All I want is to go _home_. To my mother and father, to my friends and to some place where there's a roof, decent furniture, food and water" I cut him off. "I'm just asking for directions. If you can't help me, then fine. I'll just have to find home by my own"

I stood up, "It's been all nice to meet you, but I believe my mum is already waiting for me at school. She's a professor there. Maybe I can still catch the last trip if I go now" I already started walking.

"There is no way out." I heard Lucy speak. "Only Aslan knows the way out of Narnia. It may sound silly and complicated, but you have to believe us. And time works differently. If you go home now, It would seem like only a second had passed even though it's been like a day here in Narnia."

"Who's Aslan?" I faced them again, "Where can I find him or her? How is it that time is different here?"

"It's a bit complicated if we tell you now, you won't believe a word we will say. So, better just come along with us." Susan smiled at me, "Peter and Edmund, went to look for our armory, we better go now. And you can change there. I know you don't feel comfortable in those clothes"

"Change for what Susan? I'm pretty much comfortable with my uniform." I assured her, and let her lead me to where there armory was. Susan told me how prettier dresses here in Narnia compared to all the other dresses back in England. And how I would love her white dress. I tried to seem excited about the dress, after all I wouldn't want to disappoint Susan, if I show her I wasn't at all interested. She said she would give her dress to me as I would not be able to move properly in my uniform.

"Do have any matches?" I heard Peter ask us. I seem to recall Lily ask me to bring matches in school, if ever a brown out would occur, she said she'll bring the candles.

"I have" I got tried to get it out of my bag. I instantly opened it, and I was surprised when I saw my matchbox, "Unfortunately, it's only down to one piece."

"You guys should have mentioned that earlier, I don't have any matches, but will _this_ do?" Edmund grinned at us. He was holding a flashlight.

"You could have mentioned that earlier…" Peter playfully punched Edmund's shoulder. "Careful. We don't know if there are any booby traps here."

We went down, it was dark, I tried to keep hold of the wall, so that I may not fall. But as we went down, the place became brighter.

"Wow" I managed to say. The place was filled with statues. But there were four big statues that really caught my attention. The first statue was that of a young lady. In front of it was Lucy. She started unlocking her treasure chest. I didn't pay much attention to her anymore as I was still in awe about the statues. The second statue I saw looked like a handsome king, the third statue looked like Susan. Same poise, gentle features, everything looked like but a bit older and more mature. The last statue looked like Peter. Maybe this is the High King in him. The part of himself he boasted about earlier. I approached him.

"Peter, this statue is a statue of you, right?"

"It is." He told me as he opened his chest box, "Made by the finest artisan in Narnia to be a gift for us on the celebration of the defeat of the white witch."

"There's a lot of Narnia, you're proud of." I told him. I can't stop gazing at the statue, something seems to draw me to it. The details were perfect, the statue seemed almost real, I can't believe the image will be what Peter would look like in a couple of years. The statue seemed to have had many experience, wisdom and knowledge. Far from the Peter I've come to know this past few hours, who is short tempered, bossy and impatient.

"Narnia is a place where you can't even find a defect. If you find it in your self, to call Narnia your home, you'll feel proud of Narnia too." What Peter said distracted me from my trail of thoughts. Now, Peter seemed to be cool, kingly if I may add. Maybe talking about Narnia with him, may cool off his head and maybe he may become the persona this statue is visualizing on my head.

"Marie! I found the dress. Come try it on." I saw Susan dust of the dress. It was a simple dress with a few gold linings. I turned to Peter and excused myself. I walked over to Susan as she smiled widely.

"I can't believe it's still here. It's been what hundreds of years?" Susan smiled again, I took the dress as I waited for her to get her dress and Lucy as well so that we can change together to somewhere else.

"Oh, I was so tall back then!" Lucy giggled as she raised her dress in mid air.

"You were older then" I looked at the dress Lucy was holding it was really long.

"I suppose after hundreds of years, when you're young again, your dress would be long" I saw Edmund grin. The three of them laughed together. I couldn't comprehend to what they where saying. Maybe things happened before? I don't know.

* * *

I looked absolutely stupid! Susan's dress didn't suit me at all. Susan had the right curves where they were suppose to be. And _me_? Let's just say, I'm not blessed in the proper areas.

"Don't be shy Marie, at least you still have _your_ body" Lucy tried to console me, "Look at me! I have my baby body again!" Lucy looked at the water, since that became our 'mirror'.

"Will both of you stop those non-sense already?" Susan asked us. She looked perfect in her purplish dress. It was perfectly fitting her body. Not loose on areas, she's making me feel insecure again. Oh I wish I just wore my uniform! Sadly, Susan through them away already, she said it will just be a burden.

"Easy for you to say, Susan" Lucy said in the 'lucky you' tone. In my opinion Lucy looked awfully cute. Her red dress, complimented her hair. She reminded me of my cousin, Catherine. At least for the hair though.

"Yes, Susan. Easy for you to say." I second Lucy's motion. It was unfair how a girl can be blessed with beauty, brains _and_ body. Susan just laughed.

"_Pete_, won't mind Marie. So if I were you, I wouldn't really mind at all." I immediately turned red, I don't know if it's from embarrassment or from genes.

"Yes, Marie. _Ed_ won't mind either." This time Lucy teased me. They were teasing me with both there _brothers_. They laughed. And they found it _funny_?

"I don't like either of them,.." I tried to stop the teasing. "Susan, you always look so perfect, is this about the boy who obviously likes you?" I tried to tease her back.

"Oh, I know Marie! I think his name was _Caspian II_" Lucy giggled. Susan immediately turned red. Caspian II? I was thinking about the boy in the newspaper stand earlier but this Caspian? He's a way better tease for Susan.

"Is he royalty?"

"Susan met him on her _23__rd_ _royal_ birthday party."

"Both of you just shut it!" Susan was extremely red, "Pete might be hysterical already, we've been gone for quite some time."

"Whatever you say, Susan" We said in unison. We went out of the room. Susan regained her normal self although her red face was still evident. Peter and Edmund were clothed in the same manner we are, minus the skirt. Peter whore a brown shirt with a long sleeve something underneath. While Edmund wore a simple blue shirt. They both reminded me of a dream I had once, when I was still a little girl.

"Get your weapons, we might meet enemies along the way." I heard Peter say. I saw him carry a big sword.

"Enemies?" I asked, "Do I need to carry a sword like yours?" I hope not. I'm a very clumsy person and I might actually sway it and hit something or _somebody._

"You can carry this dagger." Peter handed me something that was shaped like a small knife. How was I suppose to defend myself with something so _small_? "Lucy carries one as well, only shorter."

That took all my worries away. At least I won't be the only one with a 'useless' weapon. I gave him a nod as I tied the dagger around my waist. Unfortunately, I wasn't doing any good. I dropped the knife multiple times as I tried to tie it around me and I sighed.

"Hear let me." Instantly I felt a rope being tied around my waist and as I watched the hand it looped and looped around the dagger. "That will do it."

"Than.. Thanks.." I muttered out, as I looked up, it was Peter, who tied the dagger around me. I could feel my blood rush through my cheeks as I saw the closeness of our faces. This is the first time a boy was able to be as close as that with me. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"We…better get going." I quickly got my bag and tagged along with Lucy and Susan. Peter led the way. It seemed scarier when we were going up the stares. I tried to keep in touch of the walls again. I wouldn't want to fall. I felt uneasy, it was dark and the light that was coming out of the flashlight isn't helping my night blindness.

"Are you okay?" Lucy may have felt my uneasiness.

"I am." I replied "Just scared of falling" after a few minutes of walking; we were able to come back at the top. The air felt wonderful as it touched my skin. I tried to wipe off my sweat with my hanky.

I felt tired as we didn't pause for a break for quite sometime. I only got the chance to recuperate when I head somebody say 'drop him'. I saw in front of me a little man being thrown into the water. At the moment, I really felt everything was real. And if this is not real, I know for a fact Peter's right. I'm not having a dream but I'm having a nightmare.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4

* * *

"Drop Him!" Susan yelled. The soldiers really dropped the man but not in the boat but in the _water_. I gasped. I immediately saw Peter and Edmund swim in the water as they saved the short man.

"Lucy, Marie Duck!" I did what I was told. I didn't know what I would do, Susan shot the soldiers in the boat. I immediately saw _blood_, lots of it. I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. When I saw Susan's figure relax, I stood up and looked for the soldiers. I saw them, they're still, they _looked_ they're lifeless. I saw them _dead_.

"They're humans," I subconsciously said. "Why did you kill them?"

"It's the only choice, Marie." I looked at Susan, "It's either them _or_ my brothers. If I don't kill them, they'll kill Peter and Edmund. After that, Lucy and I _will_ follow. They'd even kill _you_."

"Soldiers, _don't_ do that!" I told her. My father was a soldier. He died protecting the innocent. _Not_ killing them. "Maybe you just misunderstood."

"_You're_ misunderstanding." I heard Peter, correct me. I didn't even notice him carry the little man to us. "Do you know why I gave you a dagger? So that in case something happens like this, that none of us are present, you may _defend_ yourself."

"Defend myself?" I asked, Is this a face of Narnia, he hasn't told me yet? Is this a face of Narnia, he _is_ still proud of? Is this the place, he says I'll _love_ and be _proud_ of? No. I'll _never _love a place like this. England. That's the only place I'll call _home_. That's the only place I'll _love_. "If defending myself means, _killing_, never mind. I'd rather die."

"You're saying that because you _don't know_ what you're talking about." Peter replied. His tone was inexpressible. I don't know if he's mad, angry, understanding, influencing, I don't know! I just stared at them. All of them. I couldn't believe it. I'll never believe it.

"Fine then. After we all find Aslan, I promise I'm going to go back home. Then you Kings and queens could help-"

"You're it?" the short man rudely interrupted me. "You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter… the magnificent" Peter said. I snorted.

"You could have dropped the last part." I laughed at what Edmund said. Susan gave a few giggles as well. Lucy on the other hand didn't even try to control her giggles. Peter gave all of us his 'stare', which immediately shut us all up.

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" The short man said. Peter got his sword, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Not me. Him" Peter pointed towards Edmund. Edmund smiled as he got his sword of his waist. The dwarf laughed as well. As Peter let go of the sword, it immediately dropped, I felt relived for a moment. But as he was able to carry the sword and _sway_ it properly like it was only a wimpy stick, I felt the butterfly feeling again.

I saw Edmund sway the sword as well, he started attacking the skilled man. The man didn't look like he was having a hard time. I looked over at Edmund. He still had that smile plastered on his face. If I didn't know what was happening, I'd say they were just playing with a couple of toys. But because I know that they're not. I really felt tensed. I closed my eyes. After a while I perceived a sound of clashing metals. I tried to shut my eyes even more.

"Don't worry" Susan whispered at me. "You can open your eyes now."

And I did. I saw the short man on its ground and Edmund was putting his sword back in its case. And I can't believe it.

"We should get going now, everybody in the boat" Peter called out. I didn't have any choice, do I? I was the first to get into the boat, it was kind of scary, the water started to make me sick.

"Off you go, Lucy" I tried to soothe my stomach by rubbing it as I felt to boat rock at Lucy's motion. When Edmund, Susan, Peter and the short man followed I felt dizzier.

"You look green" I nodded at Lucy's comment. I _did_ feel green. "Are you feeling faint?" I only managed to nod.

"Don't think about the water. Just think of something else." Peter told me. I gave him a nod again. It's the only thing I can communicate people with. A nod. I closed my eyes and tried to think about things that'll soothe me. England, in our house. When we were still living in the countryside, I remember my mother. She would always give my father and I after a long day playing in the fields, swimming in the river, Danish biscuits. I was-

"But I thought there were only two kings and _two_ queens." He interrupted my trail of thoughts I mentally rolled my eyes. It's not like I want to be here. The moment I've regained my consciousness back at the cave I wanted to go back to _England.._

"They _are_ the Kings and Queens." I answered him. "I was only accidentally transported here. That's why I'm coming along to ask Aslan a way back home."

"Aslan?" He sounded as if he heard a joke repeated over and over again, "Aslan left us a long time ago."

"Aslan did that?" Lucy was more surprised. For a second the Pevensies looked at the dwarf.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"After you left, the Telmarines attacked" Susan looked like objecting, "After you guys left, Narnia was at lost. The Golden Age was shifting into that of the dark. Those filthy traitors. Once they've found out you were gone, they attacked Narnia, with catapults, killing any Narnian they've found, some who were fortunate escaped, while those unfortunate… You can figure out the rest."

"What about the trees? Didn't they help?" Lucy sounded upset. I don't know why they show so much love and compassion for Narnia, as I for England, but from the things I've seen and seeing, they love Narnia more than anything.

"Trees? What do you expect from trees?" He sounded sarcastic.

"They used to dance." Lucy said as she looked at the trees in the mountains and in the forest. I looked at them too; they were of no difference to the trees we have in England.

"You said the attack was started by Telmarines. Who led them?" Susan didn't look gentle at all. She looked hurt, Edmund rubbed her back for support. I didn't understand.

"The newly crowned King Caspian II" At that, Susan cried.

**

* * *

**

"Can we stop for a while?" Peter looked at me. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"We've stopped 16 times for different reasons, like your feet hurts, you need to 'go', you're having a headache, you're loosing your breath. What now?" as he enumerated them, I sat at the nearest stone I could find. We all did. He sighed at his defeat "Five minutes."

As I sat there trying to catch my breath. I looked around the place. It's like we've been here before. I stood and tried to look around. I noticed that the rock, I've sat on was the very rock I've sat on for about a quarter of our stops!

"Peter?" He looked at me.

"What now?"

"I think we've been going in circles." I told him. He laughed. "No really, we are. I've sat on that very rock, a couple of times now."

"No, that's not possible."

"Yes it is, Peter." Susan looked like her normal self again. "I think I saw that very same cliff there for a couple of times now."

"We're not lost. I happen to have a map" Who is he kidding? We've been walking for a few hours now, and not once did he open a leaflet or something. Then he says he has a map?

"Oh, really where is it?" I asked him.

"It's in my head." He proudly said.

"Peter don't you think, what ever map you got in your head, it's probably _obsolete_?" Lucy giggled at Susan's remark, "We've been gone for one thousand three hundred years. Do you think everything would still be the same?"

"This is_ Narnia_" Peter argued, "We've lived here for half of our lives, whatever _minor_ changes that had happened we'd still know the way"

"Peter's right. What is it with women and maps?" Susan shot Edmund a glare.

"Once we find River Rush, we'll cross the bridge. And there, we'll definitely find Aslan." I hope so. _If_ we ever find River Rush

"There's no crossing in River rush." The dwarf said. "Whatever minor changes you said, isn't really a _minor _change. That is river Rush." I looked at where the dwarf was pointing. We've been passing by for quite some time now the same cliff! Yes! We're a step closer to Aslan now. I couldn't wait.

"Look! Aslan's over there!" Lucy cried.

"Where?" I immediately reacted. I felt adrenaline rush through me. My heart beat went like crazy!

"There!" Lucy pointed at the other side of the cliff. I didn't loose a single second. I ran. But as I went near the cliff, I felt the ground below me quake. And suddenly I found myself grabbing hold of a rock and a branch

"I'm falling!" I quickly yelled. Lucy grabbed my hands and held them tightly trying to pull me, even though I'm heavier than she is. I never imagined Narnia would be my death place.

"Oh Aslan! Help! Marie's falling!" Lucy yelled, "Pull harder Peter, she'll fall!" I felt tears rim my eyes already as I felt my hands slipping because both our hands were getting slippery by the second, I tried to grip Lucy's hand tighter but as fate would want to have its way and the worst thing I could ever imagine, My hand slipped from Lucy's grip.

"Peter, we've lost her!" Lucy cried, I can hear her yell. I can hear Lucy cry! I'm definitely dead.

**

* * *

**

A/n: please review. Criticize me if you like. :D For all those who favorites/ story-alerted thank you! For all those who reviewed thanks! :D Most importantly for those who reviewed **thank you** so much.


	5. Moonlight Something

'_You will see your bloodied body, do not panic. '_ I conditioned myself as I carefully opened my eyes. I saw my feet and hands without a drop of blood, I touched my face. "I'm alive! Peter, there's a way here!" I tried yelling.

"What? You're alive?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes I am!" I tried to stretch my legs, if I have stretched my legs well enough, we could have saved ourselves all the _drama._ "There's a way here, it's sort of like a path!"

"Where?"

"Here! Come see" I looked down to see a full path.

"No Peter! It might be her _ghost_! Ought to get me for not pulling enough!" Lucy warned Peter. She sounded extremely distressed.

"Lucy, I'm alive! I'm not dead yet." I said.

"Thank Aslan!" Lucy cried. I sat for a while, waiting for somebody to come by here. I thought about what had happened. Maybe Narnia wanted me to live. This _is_ a miracle.

"Are you okay?" I felt a hand tap me.

"I am. Still a little scared though" I replied. He gave me his hand for help in getting up and I accepted it. I never knew there was this side of him. And it felt nice, to have this kind of Peter around.

"Peter! Is Marie alright?" I heard Susan ask, she was as worried as Peter. I looked up as Susan looked down. "I'm so relived you're okay, oh Aslan help us if you really _fell_!"

"Susan, Help Lucy get down here, then you follow next." Peter ordered Susan. It seems we are going down this way. I hope there are no meat-eating creatures here.

**

* * *

**

We reached the end of the path and now we are at the tip of the water. Trumpkin said it was safer now that we are down and telmarines wouldn't suspect us to be down here near the water.

"Tell me why they won't believe we're here again?" I asked.

"For the last time, they _won't_ suspect that we are here because they believe these parts of the woods are hunted by the ghosts of the Narnians they burned here hundreds of years ago. Sheesh, the next time you ask the same question I won't answer you again."

"Where are we going again?" We were starting to cross the rivers and I felt some sharp pain run through my feet as they touched the water. I tried to ignore it.

"To Aslan's How" Peter looked at me, "And if you're going to ask why we are going there, it's because it's were we will meet the troops Trumpkin said they have prepared for or attack."

I grinned at him.

"We better settle in for the night." Trumpkin suggested. "It's getting dark. It isn't safe to travel in the woods when you can't see where you are going. Something like _that_ may happen again"

I knew what he meant by _that_. It meant the drama earlier when almost _everybody_ thought I was dead. I heard him talk about it with Lucy. He said, he knew I 'd be all right although with a few broken bones or maybe ribs and maybe a _broken_ spine but he said I 'd live.

"Anybody hungry?" Edmund asked us. He had gathered many berries.

"So that's were you _went_. Berry hunting" Lucy took some of Edmund's berries and shared it with all of us. It tasted sour but once you get used to the sourness it tasted sweet.

"What's this?" I asked Edmund.

"Narnian Berries"

"It tastes good."

"Glad to here that." Edmund smiled.

"Once everything is in order, we could make Narnian Berry juice." Susan suggested. "Just like the old times. Or maybe, we could host a party then _serve_ Narnian Berry Juice. Oh! I can't wait."

"Yes, then we can invite all the other royals leaving outside Narnia. What about Archenland? I can't wait. I wonder what Roman's heir would look like."

"Hold your horses Lucy. We might not even stay that long here in Narnia." I looked over to Peter. "And aren't you a little _too_ young for those type of things?"

I raised my brow at Peter. He's being an overprotective brother. _How sweet_. I wish I had a brother like that.

"But Peter! I am 14 years old plus the 15 years we stayed her, I am really _29_ years old!" Lucy tried to talk some sense into Peter. "What about Susan, aren't you going to be _over_ protective with her?"

"Why don't we put that topic to rest while we end the day." Susan said as she tried to get 'cozy' on the ground. "Goodnight everybody."

"Let's settle for the night then" Trumpkin agreed with Susan. I copied what Susan did. Peter made sure everybody was already trying to sleep before he went to sleep as well. I looked at the fire and at the forests. I couldn't see a thing in the forest. I can only see the fire in front of me. I felt the pain in my feet again. I sat up and examined it. It's bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I heard Peter's voice. I saw him looking at my wound and it was bleeding. "That's from earlier, isn't it?"

"It's nothing, really sorry to disturb you." I tried to lie back down again and pretended to sleep. But I felt somebody sit down, look at my feet and hold it.

"If you said so earlier, Ed or I would have had helped you back in the water." Peter analyzed my wound. "It must have been painful walking around with a wound on the feet."

"Really, it's nothing. I've had worse." I gave him a little smile. I didn't like the physical contact Peter and I was having. I tried getting my feet back on the ground. But he's grip on my feet was strong. "I'm really tired and I know you are too, so we better go to sleep"

"Let me bandage it, and I'll let you have your rest" I gave Peter a sigh of defeat. Whatever I do or say, won't stop him from bandaging my feet so better let it be done and over with.

We were silent the whole time he was bandaging my feet. I was either trying not to look at him as I blush or stutter. I don't want to look stupid in front of people. Especially men. My step-dad told me it was better to shut up and avoid things so that you won't get to embarrass your self and the people with you.

I hear him make a noise of annoyance.

"Can you walk?" Peter asked me and I immediately looked at him and nod, "We need to wash your wound. I forgot to wash it earlier. I'll just redo the bandages."

"Down in the forest?" I asked him. I looked at the forest. I couldn't see much of it, only darkness.

"Scared?" He raised his brow at me. If I don't get my feet washed, it'll probably get an infection that will make it very painful to walk. But if I do go with him, I might just embarrass myself.

"Yes" I replied him and I instantly knew I was going to regret telling him that. And I'm going to regret saying this even more: "I have night blindness, I don't get to see anything while its dark."

"Hold my hand then" He said it like it was nothing.

"I'm not used to holding a guy's hand" I bluntly told him. He seemed to laugh at me. I looked back at him confused.

"Come on." He just grabbed my hand and led me through the forest. His hand is filled with calluses and it was rough around the edges. It seemed like I held this hand before. It felt warm and good. I felt safe while holding this hand. _What am I thinking? _I'm so glad it's dark. Really, I am. I don't need light to see that I am red as a tomato I can feel it.

"We're here" I felt him help me sit down at a nearby stone as he cleaned my wound. The water felt cool and relaxing. It helped me distract myself from Peter. I don't know why I can't look at him in the eyes tonight, the moon helped my night vision a bit and help me get a clear picture of Peter as he cleaned my wound.

"You looked a lot like the statue in your armory." I commented. His hair was shining like gold, like what Lily told me. He just smiled at me. "Peter, I haven't uhm… thanked you properly… for earlier."

"I didn't do anything" I was surprised to hear those words come out from him

"Are you really Peter Pevensie? You seem to be modest tonight." I teased Peter. The reply I got was a playful splash of water on the face. "Okay. I get it, I'm sorry." I laughed with him.

"You don't seem the unapproachable girl my friends would love to talk about"

"Your friends talked about me?" I was surprised. "That's new."

"It would always start when we would see _that_ girl. Your friend Lily has an obvious infatuation on me" Peter grinned, showing a full set of pearly white teeth. "Then my friends would see you walk with her. That's when you would enter the topic, and be the subject for discussion."

"How did you know Lily has a crush on you? What would you guys talk about me?" I asked him, this is interesting. "I'm intrigue that boys _have_ those kinds of emotions."

"Well _I_ do have sisters." I giggled. "But I have to tell you, My friend John, once asked me to be friends with Lily so that I could be friends with you _then_ introduce _him_ to _you_."

"He asked you to do that?" That story seems familiar. He gave me a nod. "My friend Lily asked me to be friends with you just so I can introduce her to you, just in the train station. What a coincidence"

"And do you know what I replied to John?" I nod my head no.

"I told him you are not the type of girls who would want to make friends with me." I laughed at him. It reminded me much of what I told Lily. "What's so funny?"

"I replied the same thing with Lily."

"Then we are somewhat alike." Peter laughed with me. He looked at me in the eyes, and I turned red again. "But why did you comply to Lily's demand?"

"Well... I… I…" I couldn't say thing properly anymore. I'm making a complete fool of myself right now. I feel stupid too. "I promised Lily I'll make up for forgetting her birthday when we were younger. Then she said she wanted me to be friends with you then introduce her to you. Something like that." I looked away from him.

"I'm finished. Let's talk about those things later," Peter helped me get up "I better not keep you from your sleep. I know you're tired. Once Lucy's woken up, ask her for a drop of her cordial."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked him, he was holding my hand again leading the way. I couldn't help but feel all tingly inside.

"It's a medicine. It can relieve your pain instantly."

"Then why did we go all the way here to bandage my foot?" I asked him. "It would have spared you all the trouble if I just drunk that medicine."

"Lucy's asleep. We might disturb her" Peter looked at me, "Besides, its better to do it the long way"

"Whatever you say." I told him. I couldn't help but feel mix of emotions when we got back to the camp. One part of me wanted to sleep, another wanted to sit down. And one tinsy bitsy part, wanted to hold Peter's hand longer. I can't believe I'm thinking these things. "Thank you for tonight, Peter."

"Don't mention it." He helped me lie down then he went to his own part of the camping circle.

I stared at the dark sky. I can't see much of it, but it helped me sort out my thoughts. I couldn't help but see Peter in a new light. Maybe I was wrong all along. Although Peter have all those bad traits, he is a sweet and loving brother, an honest and fair leader.


End file.
